A New Year's Fantasy
by motherrunner33
Summary: Bass and Charlie's favorite holiday, New Year's Eve, sets the scene for this story about passionate encounters, missed opportunities, and grand gestures. For the swimskiclimb, as part of the Goodship Charloe's Christmas exchange.


Happy holidays, Swimskiclimb! I am sorry this story is coming in just under the wire on Jan. 31. I hope that it provides you some belated holiday cheer! Thank you so much to the lovely Lemon. Her cheerleading and support was so encouraging, and I thank her for her thoughts and collaboration which improved the ending ten-fold!

 **Fall, in the time of the Patriot War**

Charlie headed into the woods to "use the facilities," as her always-proper mother would say. She stumbled a little on the path. It was dark and chilly and she was feeling the effects of the bottle she, Miles, Monroe, and Aaron shared earlier. She shoved her hands in her pockets, cursing her tiny bladder.

They had been on the road for a few months and the weather had just turned cold. In another week or so, they would be taking up somewhat permanent quarters in a small border town to ride out the coldest part of the year. After that, they would return to the road to finish hunting Patriots.

As she approached a clearing in the forest, she heard muffled sounds. She swiftly drew a weapon and approached the scene to investigate. It was Monroe. He had his back to her and it became apparent in about five seconds what he was doing. His pants were pooled on the ground. His weight rested on one muscled arm leaning on the tree in front of him. The hand of his other arm was wrapped around his impressive length. He was grunting and panting. As quiet as she was in the approach, he heard her nonetheless and turned to face her. At the sight of him, she froze and the knife fell out of her open hand, clanking on a rock as it landed.

Their eyes locked and it became clear he had no intention of stopping. It also became clear that Charlie had no intention of walking away. She knew from the intensity of his gaze that he had been picturing her moments before. The air around them was practically electric. She could not look away. Emboldened by drink, she tugged her tank and sweater over her head, never breaking eye contact. Her glorious blonde curls spilled around her full breasts. Her arm snaked behind her back to release her bra. His eyes hungrily devoured her as he continued to pump his shaft. She watched his hand as the strokes became more erratic and his breathing more labored. Goosebumps broke out across her flesh. Her nipples hardened. This was easily the most erotic moment of her life. She watched with great satisfaction as he moaned finally, pumped a few final strokes, and sprayed in his hand.

Neither spoke as they dressed. He headed back to camp first. As Charlie righted her top, she finally exhaled and smiled broadly. She did not know how to process what just happened. She could not let herself begin imaging what she wanted from him, if she wanted anything at all, but the thought that she was his fantasy warmed her from the inside out.

 **That Winter**

The quiet town Miles and his band of rebels chose to hide out in for the winter proved to be a welcome reprieve from the transient life. The group had tried to prevent the inevitable conflicts that erupted on the road by splitting up and renting rooms in a few houses to give one another privacy. Miles and Rachel found a large old farmhouse on the edge of town. Aaron and Priscilla rented an apartment just off the town square. Bass found a room above the bar that was, by all accounts, disgusting. A kind elderly couple welcomed Charlie into an unused room in their house. It was fully furnished and had its own entrance. Charlie appreciated the space, but while it seemed as though everyone else in their rag-tag family seemed to enjoy the comforts of the town and the hospitality of its residents, Charlie stewed. She was angry. She found herself being disagreeable with Aaron for no clear reason. She got into arguments with her mother quickly on those occasions they were together. More than once, Miles had to drag her out of the bar when she got into a scuffle with one of the other patrons. She was mad at the world, to say the least.

Charlie's anger was due to all things that remained unresolved between herself and Monroe. She could not get that damn night in the woods out of her mind. The undeniable pull she felt toward him in that moment was something hard to suppress. She could still see his chiseled abdomen, his muscled arm, and his throbbing cock. The way he had looked at her – it took her breath away. While she had not known what to think in the moment, her thoughts since then had become crystal clear. Unlike all those times between Pottsboro and the Patriot War, when she felt something with Monroe spark but never truly ignite, something had actually happened that night in the woods. Both of them had tipped their hands slightly, allowing the other some insight into their deepest desires. The fact that there had been no opportunity to address that moment since had been driving her crazy. Monroe had been spending less time with the group. On the nights when he and Miles closed down the local bar (they had become fixtures), Charlie found herself lingering on the off-chance she outlasted Miles and could speak privately with Monroe. That never happened. He did not seem at all interested in addressing the huge elephant in the room between them. As more time passed, things became more awkward.

Not even Christmas seemed to shake Charlie's funk. And that was saying something because this town did Christmas in a big way. Before the blackout, it was the type of town where neighbors staged elaborate holiday light shows, even synchronizing them to music. Now, they made up for their lack of technology with their spirit. Residents draped evergreen boughs and red ribbons around every post and storefront. Old electric streetlights had been converted to house candles, which bathed the town square in a cheery glow. Several caroling groups made the evening rounds.

Christmas dinner had been beyond disastrous. Charlie remained aloof throughout the night, never engaging Monroe when he attempted to catch her eye or allowing him the satisfaction of laughing at one of his jokes. After dinner, Charlie blew up at her mom. Miles and Monroe were methodically considering all the options about when to hit the road, which route to take, and how to reconnect with the other Rangers now scattered across Texas. Rachel kept interrupting and attempting to override the group's decisions. Her tone of superiority had really grated on Charlie's last nerves and she finally erupted. After that, not much could salvage the night. She knew she was being unreasonable, but Charlie was just so mad. Even when Miles walked her home that night, Charlie gave up no information about the source of her upset.

 **New Year's Eve**

Charlie warmed her hands by the bonfire in Aaron's yard. Even in her disgruntled state, she had to admit (begrudgingly) that it was nice.

"New Year's was my favorite of the holidays," Bass started, pausing to take a swig of his drink. "We met a lot of desperate chicks on New Year's Eve."

Miles chucked, "Remember Sarasota?"

Bass' eyes sparkled. "Who could forget?"

The rest of the group groaned; dozens of stories started and ended this way. They were never privy to the jokes between the brothers.

"I always loved New Year's, too." Charlie added softly. The group turned to her in surprise; most of the time she spoke these days, she was taking an antagonistic position or sniping back with a sarcastic quip. "I remember the fireworks over Lake Michigan."

"I remember taking you down to watch them one year when I was home on leave. You were mesmerized by them." Miles smiled at the memory.

The group drank in silence for a few minutes, savoring the fragile peace.

"Well, should we join the neighbors?" Rachel interjected. Most of the small town's residents were starting to gather in the gazebo at the center of town. Earlier in the day, the mayor had dropped by to invite everyone to gather later that night for a "huge surprise."

Charlie, Miles, Rachel, Priscilla, Aaron, and Monroe gathered at the edge of the crowd. Mayor Johnson stepped forward and excitedly exclaimed, "This year, you all will not believe what we have in store for you! Thanks to the generosity of one of our town's newest residents, we have a fireworks display to ring in the new year. Let's give a warm thanks to our own Mr. Jimmy King!"

The townspeople clapped and cheered.

The mayor lifted a blanket off a huge pile of homemade fireworks. "Mr. King, will you be kind as to help me do the honors?"

Monroe stepped forward with a sheepish grin and began helping Mayor Johnson get organized.

Charlie turned, incredulous, to face her mom, Miles, Aaron, and Priscilla. Their jaws were also hanging open.

"How the hell did he manage this?" Aaron verbalized what they were all thinking.

Miles looked thoughtful, "You know, he was always good with gunpowder and it wouldn't surprise me if he had read in some history book how the Chinese did it way back when."

"It must have taken him forever to do this," Charlie added, suddenly aware of what had been taking up his time since they arrived in town.

The group was interrupted by another round of applause. The show was about to begin.

Charlie watched, eager as a child, as the night sky lit up with the fireworks. She found herself "oohing" and "ahhing" with the crowd with each unexpected delight. Charlie savored each moment, not knowing when it would all be over. With each firework, she felt her anger toward Monroe dissipating. She found herself stealing glances at Monroe, and several times, she found his deep blue eyes fixed on her.

After the last firework was lit and Mayor Johnson shouted a hearty "Happy New Year," the crowd began to dissolve. Charlie exchanged goodbyes with Miles and her mom and Priscilla and Aaron and started to take off toward home.

"You know this was for you, right?" She heard his voice, low and sexy in her ear. She began to tingle at his nearness.

"Excuse me?" She turned to face him. "Why?"

"Miles wasn't the only one who took you to the fireworks on the lake." Bass admitted.

"You knew how much I loved them?" Charlie's disbelief was palatable. "But, you barely gave me the time of day for weeks. We haven't really talked since…since that night in the woods."

"Look I know I fucked up…the more time that passed, the more awkward it was. And damn, you have been so pissed off! I figured my only shot with you was some grand gesture." Bass smirked. "And besides, I love New Year's Eve and wanted to get lucky tonight."

Charlie could hardly believe it. She found herself blurting out, "Let's get out of here. My place is just down the way." She grabbed for his hand and then took off.

He took her words as a full invitation. He had pulled her in for a deep kiss before they had even crossed the threshold. They spilled through the doorway. Charlie kicked the door shut behind them. Years of sexual tension evaporated as they gave into their desires. She started unbuttoning his shirt, while he unzipped and pushed down her jeans and panties. He clawed at her shirt, revealing a sexy black bra. He licked his lips hungrily. They backed into her kitchen counter and broke out into laughter as they almost fell over. Collecting themselves, he lifted her effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrusted into her, finding her wet and ready for him. His lips nipped at her ear and along her jawline. She raked her nails across his back as he thrusted over and over. They were both at the edge moments later. He brought her to her orgasm, coaxing her to "come for me, baby." After he was assured that she had, he hastily pulled out and pumped his shaft a few more times to reach completion.

Hours later, the room was littered with both of their clothing. Charlie found herself riding Bass in her bed. Her perky breasts bounced in his face and he palmed them. "So Bass…" she paused as they both absorbed her use of his first name, "is this as good as your fantasy?" It was the first time either of them had brought up the night in the woods but there was no anger or frustration in her voice. Her expression was teasing and her mood reflected a lightness that had been missing for some weeks.

He answered her by claiming her mouth with his for a kiss, and rolling her over. He pinned her on her back, victorious, and continued thrusting deep into her core until they both shattered around each other once again.

The next morning, they were a tangle of naked limbs and sheets. They were spooning when she awoke. Charlie felt his arms tighten around her.

"Charlie?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm…yes Bass," she replied dreamily.

"You are fucking amazing. Your body is unreal. Last night, this…I can't even believe this is happening. But I want you to know, I actually really love this town. You and me, settling here after the war, building a life here. That is my fantasy."

 **Epilogue**

The stories filtered back to Charlie and Miles about where Bass had gone after Connor died. Charlie doubted them, but she never said anything to Miles or to anyone, for that matter. She knew there was only one place Bass would have gone: their town. Their time there had been magical. On the road, things were never the same. The levity and good times gave way to grueling months fighting the Patriots and later the Nano. They had all been through so much by the time the wars had ended. None of them could even recognize themselves anymore. They were so damaged, so broken. So when Bass walked away, Charlie understood though it pained her.

She stayed with Miles, watching as he achieved a successful second act. He rebuilt a life and found joy again in a new wife and son. She was very much a part of that life and stayed with him until the very end. After he passed, there was nothing holding her back. She had already lost so many years. Charlie packed what she could and bought a train ticket that would take her nearly back to that quiet little Texas town. She was resolved to find him. And find him, she did.

When she got to the house at the edge of town where the shopkeeper had told her Jimmy King lived, she knocked on the door, her heart thundering in her chest. The yard and porch were remarkably well-kept and tidy. She knocked again, but there was no answer. She was about to turn and walk away, when she heard the door creek open.

"Charlie?" his voice was soft.

"Yes, Bass, it's me." Charlie smiled, as some tears spilled from her eyes.

He crossed the distance between them in seconds, pulling her into the tightest of embraces. "Welcome home. What took you so long?"


End file.
